La nueva vida de Slix - Capitulo 1
by KinyandRaxChile
Summary: Slix ha comenzado una nueva vida, perdiendo a sus seres queridos en un mundo de destrucción de maquinas como ella, pero un humano la salvara de su destrucción


El mundo perdido de Slix

Capítulo 1

Comienzo

No sé cómo ocurrió tan deprisa esto, pero solo sé que es el día del viaje, el cambio de casa, mis padres están algo atareados con las cosas, muebles en los camiones, camas en el auto y la comida en una maleta, es algo alocado para mí que mis padres están haciendo muchas cosas en un día, pero yendo al punto principal, nos mudaremos a Chile, dicen que la cultura gastronómica es buena, sus mares son cristalinos y su gente es amable con los extranjeros, bueno, no extrañare mi país Perú, ya que he tenido una vida llena de problemas, mi madre Nicole me ha dicho una vez: "Hija, hagas lo que hagas, no confíes en los humanos, aunque ellos nos programaron, ellos destruyeron casi una humanidad de robots y androides, tu abuelo participo en la guerra contra los humanos, y gano, pero ahora mira donde está ahora, en un retiro de Ancianos, así que no quero que caigas en peligro de muerte por parte de los humanos", y desde ese día que me dijo, no confió en ningún humano, solo confió en mi madre, mi padre Chip, el cual amo y me defiende de los virus informáticos, me dijo: "Si quieres vivir para siempre, debes saber que las actualizaciones que los humanos están haciendo son peligrosas, dañan tu sistema y te podrían matar de una manera que no esperarías ver y sentir".

Yo creo que los humanos son buenos por dentro, porque si un humano me creo, es porque pensó que soy buena con ese humano, pero si mis padres dicen que no debo acercarme a los humanos, mejor les hago caso.

[5 minutos después…]

Ya estamos en camino a Chile, pero… oh no

Oh no, la aduana de la frontera, ahí hay humanos, si nos descubren, estaremos hechos chatarra- Dijo Chip.

Tranquilo querido, seguro son robots, el mundo se ha automatizado tan rápido, que pasaremos en un dos por tres- dijo Nicole.

Yo no estaba segura si mi mama tenía razón en que "todo está automatizado", pero como buena niña, me callé y no dije nada en contra para no discutir.

Llegamos a la aduana, y vimos a un humano pidiéndonos los papeles para pasar al otro lado, ósea, aparte, que deben verificar si podemos o no pasar.

Chip dio los papeles de todos, incluyéndome, el humano nos miró con sospecha, y nos devolvió los papeles, y nos dejó pasar, creía que nos detendría por siempre, pero al parecer no, al menos ahí va ya una prueba 1 de 3 de que los humanos no destruyen maquinas.

[10 minutos después…]

Ya es de noche y mi padre ha conducido por más de 5 horas, él no tiene sueño, en ningún momento sus baterías se agotaron, pero mama y yo estábamos agotadas, nuestra única opción era apagarnos para recargar las baterías, bueno, al menos este viaje…ha sido…fantástico…recorriendo…la primera…región…de…chile…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

[6 horas después…]

Que…ha… ¿pasado? ¿Estoy en una habitación de hospital? Enserio, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Veo que un médico se acerca a mí y me dice

Que bien, has despertado, creíamos que morirías como los otros 2- Dijo el doctor.

Como… ¿los otros? ¿Quiénes son esos "otros 2"?

Oh pues una señora…-

(¿Señora?)

Y un señor…-

(¿S-s-señor?)

Venían contigo en el accidente…-

(¿Accidente? Espera… Señora, señor, accidente… ¿¡Mama y papa murieron!?)

¿Sabe sus nombres? - Pregunte yo al doctor

Sus nombres eran…- Responde el doctor mientras hojeaba una tabla con información de los pacientes. – Chip y Nicole- Respondió.

Mi corazón artificial se ha roto en mil pedazos, mis padres han muerto en un accidente del cual he salido ilesa, pero me siento mal…siento que…que…que pierdo la vida…el alma cibernética…se desvanece…me desvanezco…

El doctor me ve con cara de preocupación, toca mi cara y dice

Mira niñita, te voy a llevar a ver la luna brillando en el mar, mira hacia el cielo...-

(Mira hacia el cielo…Aunque ya no tenga más a mis padres, siempre los recordare por todo lo que me han hecho sentir estos años de vida, alegría, cariño, felicidad y sentimiento)

Miro al doctor y le digo

Quiero irme de aquí, sáqueme de acá por favor- Le dije con un tono de calma y control

El doctor tomo mi mano y me llevo a la salida del hospital, donde me dejo en libertad por un mundo gigante del cual explorar.

Pude ir desde el hospital al centro de la ciudad, sin complicaciones y lleno de humanos, aunque me miraban con cara de asombro, porque al parecer nunca vieron a una robot sola sin sus padres.

Fue una experiencia muy linda, pero que después de unos minutos me empezó a entrar el miedo, porque veía que algunos robots estaban siendo asaltados, y estaba indefensa de todos esos males, mientras más caminaba, más gente se acercaba a acosarme, verbalmente y físicamente, intentaba ignorarlos, pero eso aumentaba las ganas de querer destruirme, así que escape lejos para que nadie me acosara y un humano, un poco alto se acercó a mí y me dijo

Oye, ¿estas perdidas? ¿Dónde están tus padres? - Me dijo el desconocido con tono de preocupación, era el primer humano que me hablaba normal y que se preocupaba de mí, prueba 2 de 3 de que los humanos no destruyen maquinas

No, perdí a mis padres en un accidente y desde hace 10 minutos que he salido del hospital, y no sé qué hacer, este mundo y su gente intenta atacarme y destruirme- Le dije un poco triste.

El humano tomo mi mano y dijo

No te preocupes, aunque haya humanos malvados que te destruirían, yo no quiero destruirte, pero sería bueno que alguien en quien se preocupe de ti, te lleve a un lugar seguro, ¿quieres ir conmigo a mi casa? Ahí estarás segura- Me dijo el humano

Podía ir y así no ser destruida…porque el mundo es peligroso si no vas con alguien que sepa de este mundo, lo mire y le dije

Sí, quiero ir contigo, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Javier, pero me puedes decir Javi- Me dijo Javi

Ok Javi- Respondí

Hice un nuevo amigo, o puede que sea próximo nuevo padre, al menos estaría segura en casa para que nadie me haga daño y así pueda convivir con mi nuevo padre.

FIN


End file.
